


Cultural Miscues

by Regann



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regann/pseuds/Regann
Summary: Gilora Rejal continues to make the wrong assumptions about Humans and their relationships -- with more than a little help from Garak on the subject of a certain doctor. Coda for Season Three's "Destiny."





	

Even after the subspace filament made communication through the wormhole possible, the Cardassian scientists had to spend several more days on the station perfecting the relay and finishing reports to present to Cardassian Science Ministry upon their return. And as much as he could, O'Brien tried to stay out of Gilora's way, both for his sake and hers. He knew he felt awkward around her and he could only imagine she felt the same; he didn't want to make the remainder of her visit on the station any more difficult than need be.  
  
It was for that reason that he ended up explaining the whole humiliating situation to Dax when she tried to persuade him to help her entertain their guests for the last few days of their stay.  
  
"I just don't think it would be a good idea," he finished.   
  
"I...can see why you feel that way," Dax admitted. "But I doubt they want to spend the next few days stuck with me all the time."  
  
O'Brien shrugged. "I'd suggest the Major, but..."  
  
"Agreed." Dax paused, lost in the thought. Then she brightened. "I know. I'll invite Julian. I'm sure he'll get a kick out of it."  
  
"Julian?" O'Brien didn't seem convinced. "You think?"  
  
"Oh, sure," Dax said, obviously warming to the idea the more she thought about it. "You know how much he loves meeting new people, learning about different species and their cultures. And they'll like having someone to talk to who knows a little about Cardassia already."  
  
"Don't you think that Julian gets enough exposure to Cardassian culture from Garak?" O'Brien asked. "You really think he needs more?"  
  
Dax's mouth tightened, not quite a frown. "This will be much better for him. More...suitable."   
  
O'Brien wasn't sure exactly what she meant but since it saved him from suffering through an embarrassing evening with Gilora and Ulani, he didn't argue, merely waving as Dax set off, no doubt in search for their young doctor friend.  
  
**  
  
That night, Julian happily joined Dax, Ulani and Gilora for dinner at Quark's. Jadzia made sure to speak with Quark beforehand so that the scientists would have a variety of non-Cardassian delicacies awaiting them, much to their delight. As she had expected, Julian looked to be having a great time interacting with the female Cardassians and they seemed as engaged with him. Noticing the particularly prospective glances that Gilora was sending in the doctor's direction, Dax silently congratulated herself on a job well done.  
  
"I was impressed that Lieutenant Dax had had some exposure to our literature," Ulani was saying as Jadzia tuned back into the current conversation, "But to meet a human who has read _Meditations on a Crimson Shadow_...I never imagined it!"  
  
"Well, a friend recommended it," Julian explained, smiling. "It was actually one of many pieces he lent me but I have to admit it's my favorite so far. I understand it's not quite as classic as some of the repetitive epics but I much prefer the action, not to mention the less...cyclical story. The epics tend to be much too..."  
  
"Predictable," Gilora finished, humor in her eyes. "I feel the same way, Doctor. I've only made it through about five generations of any of them."  
  
"I can't tell you how relieved I am hear to that," Julian said. "I did manage to finish _The Never Ending Sacrifice_ but it wasn't easy. I had expected more out of it when I'd heard it was a classic."  
  
"Some of us disagree on its status as a classic," Gilora told him. "Some tend to think of it more as...propaganda."  
  
Julian leaned in toward the Cardassian, teasingly conspiratorial. "Are you implying that generations living selfless lives of devotion to the state isn't the undisputed height of literary achievement, Gilora?"  
  
She smiled at him, a smile that transformed her face. "I would never say that, Doctor."  
  
He smiled back. "I didn't think so."  
  
Ulani and Dax exchanged a knowing look. The elder Cardassian then spoke. "If I may ask, where did you develop your interest in Cardassian literature, Doctor?"  
  
"I'm interested in literature from anywhere, really," Julian told her. "But I have a friend -- a Cardassian -- who introduced me to most of the titles I've read."  
  
Both Gilora and Ulani seemed surprised. "You don't see many Starfleet officers who claim Cardassians as friends," Ulani pointed out lightly.  
  
He shrugged. "I don't tend to choose my friends based on their species."  
  
"That's a highly enlightened attitude, Doctor," Gilora praised. Julian flashed her another grin and she spoke again. "You don't happen to have opinions on the form of the enigma tale, do you?"  
  
"Actually..."  
  
As Gilora and Julian continued their discussion of Cardassian literature, which lead to a discussion of Cardassian architecture and graphic arts, Dax settled back to watch them as she and Ulani kept up their conversation. When the idea had first come to her to invite Julian, she'd only thought of it as a way to make up for O'Brien's loss in their social gatherings but she had quickly realized the brilliance of the plan.   
  
Although she'd never broach the subject plainly with her friend, she had become concerned with Julian's close friendship with Garak, especially in the wake of Garak's illness, a crisis that had sent Julian foolishly into Cardassian space in search for answers. As a former member of the Obsidian Order -- according to Odo's newest intelligence -- and most likely a current spy for some faction of the Cardassian government, Garak was far from an appropriate associate for a young Starfleet officer.   
  
At the time, she had taken her concerns to Sisko who hadn't been much worried about the situation -- until they'd both seen how Julian had reacted to Garak's "death" in the Founders' simulation. Something about it had unnerved their commander and he'd come to Dax then, with many of the same concerns. Though Sisko had too much respect for Julian to forbid the friendship, he had asked Dax to monitor the situation and look for ways to "lessen any adverse effects that it might have on our doctor."  
  
Dax had taken it as a hint to wean Julian off the dependence he had on his friendship with Garak. When she thought about it, she was surprised to realize Julian didn't have many friends on the station, outside of herself and the Cardassian in question. She knew that he and O'Brien had a friendship of sorts, so she had suggested to both of them that it was one worth cultivating further. That, along with introducing Julian to other interesting people such as the Cardassian scientists, was all she could think to do to draw her friend away from a dangerous path.  
  
Julian and Gilora kept up their lively dialogue until Julian finally had to pull himself away from the group. "I have the early shift tomorrow," he said. "And I started very early this morning. I wish I could stay longer but I really must turn in."  
  
"It was so nice to meet you, Doctor," Ulani said. "Thank you for a wonderful evening."  
  
"The pleasure was all mine," he said, rising to his feet.   
  
Gilora rose as well. "Doctor."  
  
Julian paused. "Yes?"  
  
"Would you...like to share a meal with me tomorrow? Lunch?"  
  
Dax tried not to grin as Julian's eyes went wide before a smile settled on his face. "I would love to. Just come by the infirmary when you take your break."  
  
Gilora nodded, Julian wished them all a good night and Dax couldn't have been more pleased with the evening's turn of events.  
  
Maybe it wouldn't be as difficult as she'd feared.   
  
**  
  
Even though the station was currently crisis-free, Julian had more than enough to keep him busy within the scope his usual day-to-day duties. There were physicals, minor accidents, Starfleet reports, research, quarantine procedures; he was kept so busy, in fact, that he almost forgot about his lunch appointment with Gilora until she appeared at the infirmary entrance.  
  
"Doctor..." She looked around, hesitant in the face of the flinty looks sent her way by the Bajoran medical personnel. "If you still have the time free, I am going to lunch now."  
  
"Yes, of course." Julian took a few minutes to fill his assistant on the last case he'd been working on and then escorted Gilora to the Replimat for lunch. It was later than when most of the station's inhabitants liked to eat which meant the Replimat was practically deserted, to Julian's relief. He preferred the current quietness to the noisy jostling he and Garak often encountered on their lunches.  
  
Knowing that Gilora had a taste for exotic cuisine, Julian suggested several Terran dishes and she, in turn, shared her favorite non-Cardassian dishes. They both amiably took the other's advice and soon sat down at one of the more private tables.  
  
Julian asked about the progress on the communications rely and Gilora seemed happy to explain it to him in great detail. Although he was far from an engineer, he was able to grasp the basic concepts behind her work which impressed her. "Didn't expect a doctor to know much about your field?" he teased when she expressed her surprise.  
  
"Partly," she said. "But on Cardassia, men do not usually have such an aptitude for the sciences, particularly engineering. It still...surprises me."  
  
"Well, you must know that that's not the case with humans," Julian pointed out. "You've been working with Chief O'Brien and he's the best there is."  
  
"Yes, his skill is...impressive." Gilora did a funny little thing with her eyes that Julian didn't quite know how to interpret. "Do you know the Chief well?"  
  
"Well enough, I suppose," Julian said. "We're friends."  
  
"He has been a great asset," she said. "I hope he has not been too inconvenienced having to help us."  
  
"I haven't heard anything of the sort," Julian assured her, hoping that Miles hadn't said anything to the contrary.   
  
Gilora seemed to accept his words as truth. "From what I understand O'Brien is married, yes?"  
  
Julian nodded.  
  
"Are _you_ married, Doctor Bashir?"  
  
"No, not me," Julian laughed.   
  
"I see."  
  
Before long their conversation turned back to some of the topics of the night before, namely literature and art. Since they had already exhausted most of Julian's knowledge on Cardassian works, they moved on to those of other species that they knew in common, including Andorian and Bajoran. Gilora's opinion on a certain Yalosian epic led Bashir to a detailed explanation of Shakespeare's _Julius Caesar_ which Gilora announced she found fascinating.  
  
"Really?" he asked, delighted. "Then maybe I'll try it with Garak. He's been very reluctant to give Terran literature a chance."  
  
"Garak?" Gilora repeated.  
  
Julian ducked his head, a little embarrassed. He wasn't used to having explain who Garak was; everyone he knew was very familiar with the tailor and their friendship. "He's the Cardassian friend that I mentioned last night."  
  
"Ah, yes," Gilora said. "The one who introduced you to Cardassian literature." She made a face. "The one who likes _The Never Ending Sacrifice_ and advised you to read it."  
  
"That's the one," Julian smiled. "It was my own fault, I suppose, since I asked for his guidance on the matter."  
  
"Are you certain he wasn't trying to dissuade your interest?" Gilora asked.  
  
It was just the kind of thing that Julian would expect from Garak, a thought that amused him, even though he didn't think it had been the case. "Garak only dissuades my interest on topics relating to him. On anything else Cardassian, he's rather forthcoming -- art and literature, culture, government."  
  
"So he's been instructing you, then?"  
  
Gilora put a strange bit of emphasis on the word "instructing" but Julian couldn't fathom why. "I guess you could say that. I try to return the favor when I can."  
  
The scientist's expression grew so perplexed that Julian was about to inquire into it when they were interrupted by a very familiar voice. "Well, this is certainly an unexpected sight."  
  
Julian glanced up in time to see Garak moving in their direction, a strange little smile on his face. "Why? I have lunch with _you_ all the time."  
  
Garak's smile widened a little. "Well, that's completely different." It was only then that he turned to Gilora, giving her a nod so formal it almost looked like a bow. "And if I may inquire, who is your lovely companion, Doctor?"  
  
"This is Gilora Rejal," Julian said. "Gilora, this is...Garak, my friend I was telling you about."  
  
"Doctor Bashir has spoken highly of you," Gilora said by way of a greeting. "I am glad that I had a chance to make your acquaintance."  
  
"I'm sure he does," Garak smiled and Julian rolled his eyes. "And, I assure you Ms. Rejal, the pleasure is all mine."  
  
"I did not realize that there were still any Cardassians living on Ter-- Deep Space Nine," Gilora said. "It was surprising to learn that Doctor Bashir counted one among his friends."  
  
Julian felt Garak's hand close over his shoulder, mimicking the gesture that Julian remembered vividly from their first meeting. "Oh, he surprises me constantly."  
  
"I'm sure he does."  
  
Julian's eyebrows rose, shooting Garak a warning look which was met with an expression of bland innocence and a slight tightening of the hand on his shoulder. "Garak is the station's tailor."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It is actually a very fascinating trade," Garak said pleasantly.   
  
Gilora was watching Garak with her large, bright eyes and Julian wondered what they saw in each other, these two Cardassians, what subtle signals they were sending and receiving to which he, an outsider, was oblivious. "You are welcome to join us, Mr. Garak, if you have the time."  
  
"I wish I did," he said. Julian noticed that Gilora's use of "Mister" was not corrected. "But unfortunately, I have a fitting appointment in just a few moments." A pause. "I do hope you enjoy the rest of your lunch, Ms. Rejal."  
  
"I'm sure you do," Gilora said.   
  
Garak's hand tightened a little more on his shoulder before he lifted it away. "Doctor," he said, meaning goodbye, then he withdrew, ordering a rokassa juice before leaving the Replimat. Once he faded from Julian's sight, he glanced back to his lunch companion, only to find that Gilora seemed uncharacteristically sullen. "What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, Doctor," she sighed, letting her fork drop to her plate. "I'm just suddenly understanding why Human-Cardassian relations have failed so often, if my own experiences -- and misinterpretations -- are any indication."  
  
"Are we really so difficult to understand?" he asked.  
  
"It appears so." Gilora shook her head. "And is there not one interesting unattached male on this station?"  
  
"I'm not married," Julian reminded her, a little confused by the change in subject.  
  
"Married, no," she agreed. "But you _are_ attached and I apologize for not discerning your warnings sooner. You used subtlety that I did not expect from a human. But when you explained about Mr. Garak...I should've understood then that you couldn't speak more plainly of it, being in Starfleet as you are."  
  
"Understood...?"  
  
"It should not have taken such a blatant display." She shook her head, then stood. "If you will excuse me, Doctor, I must return to work. I hope you will accept my apology and my thanks for lunch."   
  
With a formal little nod that echoed Garak's, Gilora exited the Replimat, leaving Julian mystified as to what had happened. A few seconds later, after his enhanced mind had replayed the last few moments of their lunch, he had an idea but it seemed as unbelievable as the scene that had led to it.  
  
But, still...  
  
With several appointments of his own waiting, Julian couldn't demand answers right away, but he knew exactly where he was going at the first possible moment.  
  
Garak had some explaining to do.  
  
**  
  
After his interesting run-in with the doctor and the visiting Cardassian scientist, Garak's day flew by quickly. In quiet moments, when he recalled Bashir's confused expression and Ms. Rejal's dawning embarrassment, he couldn't help but smile. Like many of the mysteries he cultivated for the doctor's benefit, it was another harmless game with which to amuse himself, and Garak saw no harm in it. He could only imagine what wild theories the good doctor would have for him at their next lunch date.  
  
Garak chose to have dinner at Quark's that evening, in a secluded little spot away from the more rowdy patrons of the bar. He noticed from his discreet position that Lieutenant Dax was once again entertaining the Cardassian scientists -- it was their last evening on the station, he'd heard -- but this time she was joined not by the doctor or Chief O'Brien, but by Commander Sisko himself.   
  
"There you are, Garak."  
  
The tailor was only mildly surprised to look up and find Bashir standing next to his table.  
  
"Good evening, Doctor," Garak said. "How are you this evening?"  
  
Bashir gave him a strange look. "Oh, I'm fine, maybe a little…contemplative. You?"  
  
"As well as always, I suppose," he said pleasantly. He gestured to the empty chair at his table. "Would you like to join me?"  
  
"I'd love to," Bashir said, his voice lined with a breathless quality that gave Garak pause.  
  
He eyed the young doctor. "Are you certain you're well, Doctor?"  
  
Bashir gave him one of those guileless looks that Garak didn't quite believe on a man of his age. "Absolutely certain, Garak."  
  
Garak's raised brow ridge expressed his skepticism but he let the moment pass. When a server stopped, Bashir ordered himself a beverage but declined the offer of a meal.   
  
"So did you enjoy your lunch with the lovely Ms. Rejal?" Garak asked when the doctor seemed disinclined to speak.  
  
"It was very interesting," Bashir said, "despite your attempt to sabotage it."  
  
"Me? Sabotage your lunch engagement?" Garak smiled. "Surely you're mistaken, Doctor."  
  
"No, I'm not," he said, and his clipped accent was even more pronounced than usual. "Gilora had some very interesting ideas about what we were to each other, Garak."  
  
He didn't show his surprise but it gripped him. Had Gilora been so... _un-Cardassian_...as to explain their exchange? "I can't even imagine."  
  
"Can you not?" Bashir asked. "After your little display of possessiveness? Gilora was positively embarrassed you had to be so blatant for her to catch on."  
  
"Doctor..."  
  
"I mean, really, Garak, if I had realized that all our exchanges of literature were about preparing ourselves for a long-term domestic partnership, I would've introduced you to ancient Arabic literature, perhaps Rumi or the like. It would help you understand your future in-laws a bit more."   
  
Garak might've protested again if he hadn't caught the look on the doctor's face, bright and soft and on the verge of laughter, all over a heat that glinted in his eyes. Garak could feel his own face answering, a genuine smile curling his mouth.   
  
Bashir's smile widened in response. "I never realized you were such a old fashioned romantic."  
  
At that, Garak laughed and Bashir joined him. "She was really appallingly indiscreet," Garak said. "Such candor from a Cardassian...truly abysmal."  
  
"She doesn't like _The Never Ending Sacrifice_ either," Bashir added, grinning as he took a sip from his glass.  
  
"Are you certain she's even actually Cardassian?"   
  
"Let's just say that you remain the most quintessentially Cardassian Cardassian of my acquaintance," Bashir admitted. "Despite your exiled status."  
  
"How kind of you to say so, Doctor," Garak said.  
  
The conversation lulled for a moment while Garak pretended to study his meal and Bashir stared into the depths of his glass. Finally the doctor looked up at him again. "So, Garak," he began, letting the syllables of the Cardassian's name linger on his tongue. "Was Gilora right? Have you been _instructing_ me for some reason other than our spirited verbal skirmishes?"  
  
From the heat still smoldering in the doctor's eyes, Garak knew what he was really asking. "Never underestimate the delight I get from our arguments, Doctor," he said, leaning in. "But I would not averse to taking our relationship beyond the lunch table."  
  
Garak felt a foot slid against his under the table and although it was not part of the Cardassian flirtation repertoire, he knew humans often indulged in it.   
  
Bashir leaned in as well. "Then how about we go back to your quarters where you can instruct me in some of the things I've always wondered about Cardassians."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like...the more intimate details involved in Cardassian mating rituals." Bashir spoke boldly but his face flushed, a fact Garak found endearing. "I have several questions."  
  
"It's a fascinating subject, Doctor." In the safety of their dark corner, Garak allowed himself to brush his fingers against the soft, flush-warmed skin of Bashir's throat, near the fluttering pulse point. "It will need to be a dedicated study."  
  
Bashir's expression was incandescent as he scrambled to his feet. "No time like the present to begin, then." He gestured toward the entrance to Quark's. "Shall we?"  
  
Garak rose from his seat, taking very chance to subtly brush against Bashir as he did so. "I'm all yours, Doctor."  
  
As they left the bar, anticipation humming between them, Garak decided that perhaps the good Ms. Rejal's absurd honesty might earn her a token of gratitude from a very appreciative fellow Cardassian.  
  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ - 2/2009


End file.
